Most ceiling fans are electrically powered. Typically they comprise an electric motor that is suspended beneath a ceiling by a hollow downrod through which electrical wires extend from building line power to the motor. An annular array of fan blades is coupled to the motor by means of blade irons.
Ceiling fans typically utilize a motor adapter to couple the motor to the downrod. The motor adapter is also coupled to the exterior, ornamental motor housing surrounding the motor. Some downrods are coupled to the motor adapter by having a mutually aligned passage extending through each component so that a locking pin extends through the passages to prevent relevant vertical movement therebetween. The problem with this design is that the weight of the ceiling fan rests upon the locking pin and as a result the ceiling fan may swing or wobble upon the locking pin.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ceiling fan motor adapter that can efficiently couple the motor to the downrod without causing a wobbling of the ceiling fan during use. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.